Conventionally, a machine tool such as a lathe is configured to perform various sorts of working on an object to be worked (workpiece) such as a round bar or the like, which is grasped on a main shaft, by striking a tool such as a tool bit for cutting or a drill edge for creating a hole on the workpiece.
A machine tool, among the above mentioned machine tools, has a configuration in which a tool mounting part is rotatably provided about a so-called B axis (based on JIS) such that a hole or the like which extends along an inclined angle other than 90 degrees with respect to an axis of the workpiece (which is in a direction corresponding to an extending direction of the main shaft) can be drilled by using a rotating tool such as a drill edge (for example, Patent Document 1).